The present innovation relates generally to wireless networks and, more specifically to a protocol for aggregating multiple radio interfaces into a single logical bridge interface.
Local Area Networks (LANs) are widely used to provide interconnectivity between computers affiliated with a building or site. Typically, LAN's consist of multiple computers connected together by a hardwired network or system backbone. For example, a typical system backbone is an Ethernet or Token Ring based system. A server or host computer will also be connected to the backbone and serve as a central controller for the particular LAN. Multiple LAN segments are interconnected by devices called “bridges” or “switches”.
Advances in technology have enabled LAN's to be used to interconnect wireless devices, such as laptop computers, personal data assistants and even Voice-over-Internet-Protocol telephones. In wireless networks, access points are connected to the LAN and provide for wireless interfacing of such portable wireless devices to the backbone.
Although connecting several computers or portable devices within a single building can readily be accomplished via the use of a LAN infrastructure, difficulties often arise when more than one building or site, needing connection to the infrastructure, are involved. In such cases, it may be desirable to have a single host computer or server provide all buildings or sites with interconnected services such as e-mail and group directories. In order to use a single server and enable communication between each building or site, some manner of interconnecting each LAN is needed.
One known method of interconnecting each LAN associated with a specified area is to physically make an additional hard wired connection between each LAN. Unfortunately, this method is expensive, time consuming and sometimes even not feasible. For example, a physical connection between buildings may not be possible when buildings are several miles apart or separated by natural obstacles (e.g. rivers, streams).
As a result, wireless bridges have been developed in order to provide a method of connecting two or more LANs. Bridges connect either wired or wireless networks with a physical gap between them. Wireless bridges normally offer point-to-point or point-to-multipoint connectivity for up to (approximately) 15 miles. Stated another way, a wireless bridge is a device which is physically connected to the LAN and can wirelessly transmit and receive data and other communications from other bridges connected to different LAN's. Thus, a wireless bridge allows several LAN's to become interconnected without the need for a physical connection between LANs.
In accordance with conventional wireless networks, prior implementations of network bridges support single IEEE 802.11 radio interfaces. However, because these conventional bridges operate on a single public band radio link, they are susceptible to outages due to a variety of conditions (e.g. interference). Because conventional switches correspond to a single radio link, the corresponding data rate is greatly impacted by the limitations of the single radio link.
As well, in accordance with traditional implementations, Spanning-Tree Protocol (STP) recalculation is required to activate redundant radio links. By way of background, STP is a link management protocol that provides path redundancy while preventing undesirable loops in the network. For an Ethernet network to function properly, only one active path can exist between two LAN segments. Multiple active paths between LAN segments cause loops in the network that may result in rapid frame duplication and “network storms”.
To provide path redundancy, STP defines a tree data structure that spans all switches in an extended network. STP forces certain redundant data paths into a standby (blocked) state. If one network segment in the STP becomes unreachable, or if STP costs change, the spanning-tree algorithm reconfigures the spanning-tree topology and reestablishes the link by activating the standby path. STP operation is transparent to end stations, which are unaware whether they are connected to a single LAN segment or a switched LAN of multiple segments. While transparent to end stations, the STP recalculation, or reconfiguration, makes recovery from a failed conventional wireless bridge cumbersome, slow and costly. Further, traditional wireless bridge products do not leverage or utilize catalyst switch (e.g. software/firmware/ASIC) logic.
What is needed in the art is a system and method for increasing the reliability and cost effectiveness of bridging systems as applied to wireless network applications.
Further, what is needed is a system and method that uses known protocols (e.g. port aggregation protocol (PAgP)) to aggregate multiple radio interfaces into a single logical bridge interface thereby enhancing reliability and cost effectiveness.